Finally
by FallingStars111
Summary: After the war, people begin news lives, and are given new chances at romance and family. Trust me, it'll be alot better than it sounds i know everyone says that, but it's true. i may change the rating to PG13 later on, we'll see.


**Disclaimer**: look, I don't own anything or anybody. These are just my own meager ramblings.

**Author's note:** the first part of the story is just to give you some background info. I don't expect this to happen, it's just my way of pretending that everything will be perfect in the end. feel free to share your thoughts, both good and bad.

**Finally**

The war had been over for just around a year. The world was recuperating well, and all across the planet families were experiencing some of the greatest happiness that they'd felt in many, many years. For not only was the most evil wizard of their time gone, never to return again, but his demise had some unexpected, but not unwelcome side-effects. It seemed that when Voldemort had finally ceased to be, his death-eaters had gone with him, for there had been very strong, evil magic tying them to him. But even more amazing was that every terrible thing that he and his followers had done, every death that they had caused, had been reversed. No one quite knew why, and those who might have known were in no rush to tell people. It was a miracle, that's all people knew, or cared know. What mattered was that they had all of their loved ones safely back with them, as healthy as they had been before they'd been cursed and/or killed. The whole world, it seemed, was rejoicing. a

* * *

It was December first, but people had already swarmed to the Scott mansion, or castle, depending on who's point of view you took. There were the Weasleys, the potters, the Lovegoods, and the Longbottoms, and a certain Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as countless other friends, significant others, family members, and a few kind-looking people who'd been pulled off the street. And, of course, the owner of the house, Samantha Scott.

"Merlin, I don't think I've ever seen this place this full," remarked Samantha, "Not even that time my cousin broke her leg while staying with us, and half the male population of hogwarts decided that she might need and extra hand." she laughed to herself, "Even I was able to get a few to wait on me, though it took some coercion, I mean persuasion." Sirius laughed, "Ya, I'll bet it did." "Hey!" she exclaimed, "I resent that!" He chuckled, "That doesn't mean it isn't true." She didn't respond, only stuck her tongue out at him before marching out of the room. Sirius watched her go with an amused look on his face, though there was something almost like sadness in his eyes.

"Padfoot, mate, I've been looking for you." Sirius looked up to see James walking towards him. "Molly just told me that there's going to be a little, er, humongous party tonight, to welcome all the guests." Sirius smiled, but then a thought struck him. "Shouldn't Sam be the one hosting parties? After all it is her house." James smirked at him. "What?" Sirius asked, although he understood a minute later, seeing the look in James's eye. "Oh shut up." James laughed, "I didn't say a thing." "Ah but you were thinking it." "That I was, mate." Sirius just glared at him as he continued, "But since you asked, I believe that to get molly to agree to have Christmas here, Sam had to relinquish all hosting, cooking, and decorating duties to her. Actually I think she's relieved to not to be the one doing everything, she doesn't really seem to be the party-planning type. Although handing over the reigns to molly does mean that she can't protest anything that she does. So Sam doesn't' really have a say in whether or not there's a party. I think Hermione's trying to convince her to come." "Well she can't exactly avoid it can she, I mean it's not like it's going to stay confined to one or two rooms." "Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot, have you forgotten Sam's little secret? I think she's entirely capable of hiding whenever she wants. However," James said, with a gleam in his eye, "I'd hate for her to miss such an event, so why don't you go see if she can't be persuaded to come." he gave Sirius his most innocent smile. " oh, you're smooth prongs," Sirius said with a smirk, " and you're oh so subtle. I will go talk to her, but listen to me first. She and I are just friends, and are going to remain that way, despite all of your not-so-subtle nudging. No," he said, holding up a hand to stop James, " I am not going to tell her my feelings for her. I've known her for twenty-odd years, and not once has she shown any sort of romantic interest in me, so stop your matchmaking and just leave me alone." he sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just, forget it, ok?" James eyed him curiously, he never seen his friend this forlorn. "Fine," he said, "But can I still make those annoying comments whenever I see you two together?" Sirius laughed, "Of course, who am I to deny you that pleasure? Now let's go coerce Molly into feeding us, I'm starved." The two left together, Sirius's bleak mood already forgotten.

**Author's note:** hmmm, that wasn't as good as I'd like it to be, and let me restate that, yes I understand that this is a very unlikely situation. I just felt like writing a story where everything works out perfectly in the end, so flame me if you want, but this isn't supposed to have any profound content.


End file.
